Queens
by Youko Triumph
Summary: The boys go out in drag for Duo's b-day!


_________________________________________

_________________________________________

pQueensp

_________________________________________

p

__

by Mistress Triumph

~*~*~*~p

"I. Am. Not. Happy." Heero chewed on the words as a VERY happy Duo combed out his unruly chocolate brown hair. Duo chuckled softly, kissing the back of Heero's neck. 

p

"I love you."

p

"You better." Heero tried very hard to be dry. Duo kept his smile in place as he stood up straight again, Heero could see him in the vanity mirror. Duo chuckled again, shaking his head with mirth. p 

"It's so nice for you to do this for me, Hee-chan." he purred, laying the brush back down on the vanity. He reached over to the Styrofoam head on the far end, grinning the whole way. Heero rolled sapphire eyes.p

"I'm only doing it because it's your birthday, and it may be your last." he said solemnly, and Duo's smile crumbled a bit, remembering the war. He recovered it firmly.p

"Yeah, well, this is a really cool present." he snickered. Heero growled.p

"Urusai."p

Quatre peeked into the room meekly, keeping as much of his body out of view as possible. Duo turned to look at him, lifting the brown wig off the Styrofoam head. He smiled. Quatre blinked.p

"I'm ready...I think." the blue-eyed Arabian said shyly. Duo smiled and leaned up against the vanity seat Heero was currently occupying. p

"Lemme see." Duo coaxed. Quatre blushed. p

"Relena picked out the outfit." he warned. Duo nodded.p

"The girl has good taste. I trust her." he waved his hand to beckon him. Quatre bit his lip and slowly stepped forward into plain sight, wringing his hands nervously. p

The first thing one would notice would be the adorable polished white Mary Janes on his small feet, seemingly effortless to walk in. The next would be the sterling silver necklace in a flat curve about his thin neck, a matching twinkle sparkling around each of his wrists. Then, the grand finale, a charming masterpiece of a dress, both elegant and sensual at the same time. A white silk shift lay under a thin layer of delicate lace, the translucent sleeves covering only as much bicep as necessary. The empire waist fit Quatre's slender frame perfectly, the hem its self reaching only mid-thigh, and stunning silver earrings jaded his ears. Light make-up on his cheek bones and eyes made him seem almost perfectly feminine, no one who didn't know him personally would have the slightest clue that under all that lace lay a boy.p

Duo smiled and clapped, encouraging the blonde before him. "Perfect! You hair still works like that, too!"p

Self-consciously, Quatre lifted a bangled hand to his usual hair style. "Yes, well, pixie short is popular among women now." he replied. Duo nodded, then returned his attentions to the nearly forgotten Heero. "Hmmm...let's see..."p

p

***

p

An hour later Heero Yuy had vanished from the Winner Mansion, replaced by a bitchin', tight black leather wearin', boot stompin', fishnet stocking clad bad ass biker chick. Her brown hair was cut shoulder length and straight, pulled back halfway, the rest falling down over her shoulders. Duo Maxwell thrust a piece of bubble gum into her face, her cold sapphire eye's not even considering the pink mass of chewy goodness. p

"Come on, Heero! It'll make you look cool!" Duo whined. Heero tightened his lips into a thin line, resolved. Duo sighed. "Fine...Hey! Where's Trowa?"p

Quatre pinked slightly from his seat over by the vanity and he twisted the hem of his dress in his hands.p

"He's getting ready. He said he didn't need any assistance." he told the other pilots. Duo smiled and raised both brows.p

"Oh, really?" he said slyly. Quatre opened his mouth to respond but was suddenly interrupted by shouting in the hallway.p

"Let me go, woman!"p

"NO!"p

"I want absolutely no part in this!"p

"It's too late for that! You already promised!"p

"THEY DRUGGED ME!"p

"SO?"p

And in that instant Chang Wufei was shoved through the bedroom door with the other three pilots. Their jaws all simultaneously dropped. Wufei stomped a black high-heeled foot.p

"I HATE YOU RELENA PEACECRAFT!" he bellowed, a black bangled fist upraised. A giddy voice answered from outside the door.p

"You're welcome!" p

Wufei grumbled under his breath for a few moments, then noticed that the others were staring at him. He glared, his carefully layered eyeshadow making the look even more intense. "Nani?"p

Duo blinked, Quatre swallowed. Heero adjusted his fishnet ruefully.p

"Wufei," Duo started, looking him up and down once again. "You look great."p

Indeed he did. His hair was let down and it looked so unbelievably soft that one just wanted to reach out and bury ones hands in it. It was shoulder length and curled under at the chin, faint traces of hair glitter sparkling in it. His dress was obvious satin, a 1930's style with the waist low and loose on the hip, a slightly ruffled skirt reaching mid-thigh. A tiny white fabric rose attached to the sash completed the outfit. Wufei swallowed too, the black choker around his neck bobbing with the activity. He looked like a teen fashion model.p

"I suppose I should take that as a complement." he mused, rubbing his temples. "How, oh, *how*, did I get into this...?"p

Duo grinned very widely, clapping. "Oi, Wu-chan! You are so cool! I'll bet you're gonna pick up lots of guys tonight!"p

"NANI?!!?!?!?"p

Quatre hid a laugh behind a delicate hand. He started as the door opened once more. Wufei and Duo also turned to see who it was.p

It was Trowa.p

At least they *thought* it was Trowa. Long legs under a long black skirt with thigh-high slits, and a white silk poet's shirt. His hair was NOT like usual, actually, it definitely wasn't his hair. Honey brown locks flowed down his back, a gold barrette holding some of it to the side so you could see both jade eyes for once. Gold heeled stilettos flashed in the lamplight as he walked, and Quatre just *oggled*.p

A collective, "Wow..." was heard from Quatre and Duo. Wufei and Heero both gazed impassively. Duo then cheered. "WOW! Who woulda known we'd all make such great drag queens!?"p

"NANI?!?!!"p

"Nevermind that!" Duo waved his hand dismissivly, moving to gather a bundle of clothes off his dresser. "It's my turn now!" he flashed a big smile and left for the bathroom.p

p

~*~*~*~

p

Wufei blushed as he heard quite a few of the men outside the club they had stopped at whistle as he carefully exited the limo that had picked them all up. Great Nataku, there was alot of people waiting outside. Who in their right mind would wait outside for hours just to get into a building with hundreds of others to dance and drink alcohol in unholy amounts?p

Duo, obviously, and the most suggestive whistles and shouts were going in the Shinigami pilot's direction. They all we very convincing, but Duo almost fooled *him*. His braid was twisted up into a crown of a bun lined with bejeweled clips. His dress was a *short* satin spaghetti strap number with a matching overcoat that he didn't care to wear. His red open-toe vinyl heels made his legs look even longer than they already were. He was stunning, and many of the male patrons shared the feeling. Duo got checked out by every person he walked by.p

"Hey, good-lookin'." Wufei felt a hand graze his waist, trailing down his leg. He froze, eyes wide. The person touching him chuckled. "Want to meet me inside, honey?" p

A violet eyed woman came to his rescue. "Sorry, buddy. My friend here is a little shy." and she pulled poor Wufei away with her. Only then did he realize it was Duo. He sighed.p

"Arigatou."p

"No problem, Wu. Right now, though, we have to convince the bouncers to let us in." Duo said and led him up to the front of the crowd, where the others were waiting. Quatre looked very nervous, and was almost leaning against Trowa for comfort. Heero looked agitated. He was eyeing some young guys that were eyeing him. The bouncers, as Duo called them, were tall burly men in muscle shirts and slacks. Wufei felt very small. Duo smiled sunlight and immediately got one of the bouncer's attentions. "Excuse me." he waved the bouncer over, and the man complied. "My friends and I would very much like to get into the club. Is there any way we can do that in a more timely fashion?" he lifted penciled brows, smiling sweetly with red painted lips. The bouncer smiled faintly in return.p

"What's in it for me?" his rumbling voice asked. Duo rubbed two fifties between his fingers.p

"How about the Grant twins?" Duo mused, moving the money within the man's range. The bouncer smiled and took the cash. He removed the velvet rope and called over his shoulder to his partner.p

"Hey, Mark! These ladies need to be let inside." he winked at Duo and Duo sidled pasted, followed by everyone else. Heero glared as Mark oggled at him.p

"What are you looking at?" he barked. Mark smiled. p

"Where'd you park your Harley, babe?" he joked. Heero growled.p

p

***

p

Quatre scanned the interior of the club with the awed look of a child seeing from the inside of a plane for the first time. The pulsating light, the pounding beat of the music, the wave of bodies dancing and gyrating on the dance floor. Trowa slipped an arm around him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Those stilettos made him even taller than usual.p

"Just stay by me, Quatre." he whispered, and Quatre nodded very happily. He didn't feel safe, and some of the men were looking at him strangely.p

"...she looks too young to be in here..."p

"...she's gorgeous, man..."p

"...that other chick must be her sister. Probably her first time out..."p

"...hottie..."p

Quatre felt himself flush and he once again cursed his fair complexion.p

Meanwhile, at the bar, Heero was sitting quietly drinking Jack Daniel's, trying to think of how he could kill Duo for this. A woman came and sat beside him, and his blue eyes grew wide. She was wearing more leather than he was. Her black hair was very short and cropped, and she looked him up and down coolly.p

"First time here?" she asked, nodding at the bartender as he handed her a Bloody Mary. Heero blinked as a response. One side of her mouth turned up in a smile. "Don't talk much, do ya?"p

"No." he said shortly. She swished her drink around before she took a pull from it.p

"Doesn't surprise me. You look the type. Most bikers aren't big talkers. Complex people." she looked over to the corner where Duo was, chatting with three men who were probably thinking about what was under his dress and not whatever Duo was chattering about. "That girl your friend? The one in red?" she asked. "You came in with her." Heero snorted, downing another shot. p

"I suppose you could call Duo a friend." he said. She looked back over to him.p

"Duo's her name? She's something nice to look at, I'll give her that." she commented. Heero scowled at her from under the soft bangs of his wig.p

"Duo's more than just beautiful." he informed her darkly. She smiled.p

"What else is she, then?" Heero only had to think for a nanosecond to answer that question.p

"Smart, funny, cheerful, reckless, crazy, talkative--" he listed them off without hesitation. She held up her hands in defeat.p

"Ok! Ok! I get the point." she chuckled. She leaned closer to look Heero in the eye. He glared.p

"What?"p

"You like her, don't you?" she queried. He lifted a brow.p

" 'Like'?" he repeated. She shrugged.p

"Yeah. You like her don't you? Not just as a friend." she smiled, her eyes sparkling. Heero turned back to his drink, his back almost to the woman. She laughed.p

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me, I can tell." she patted Heero on the back and stood, beckoning someone named Rachel to her side. She then left Heero thinking.p

p

***

p

"So, me and Heero were up really late and were so fucking drunk that we fell into bed together without even realizing it!" Duo finished with an enthusiastic burst of energy, tilting his wineglass between two slender fingers. The three good-looking men surrounding him smiled and nodded mindlessly.p

"Yeah..."p

"Sounded messy."p

"What did you two drink, again?"p

Duo sighed and clicked one of his ruby-studded heels on the shiny floor. So much for conversation. He then turned back to the men and smiled at them sunnily, if not falsely.p

"Well, it's been a absolute ball talking to you guys." he tried to slip out of the space between the wall and them. The tallest of them--did he say his name was Glenn?-- pinned one of Duo's biceps to the wall, startling him. The jumped as he heard his wineglass slip from between his fingers and shatter on the floor. His violet eyes grew huge as another closed in on him, pushing him into a secluded dark corner of the club behind some booths and tables. He felt frozen as Glenn slid one loose, denim-clad knee between his legs, coaxing his nyloned knees apart. They all smiled at one another and chuckled with sick humor at Duo's shocked face.p

"What, did you not expect anything like this to happen? With a body like yours?" Glenn said, caressing Duo's hip through the thin satin of his dress. Duo snapped out of his daze long enough to punch one of Glenn's perverted little friends across the cheekbone.p

"Get away from me!" he scrieched, and pushed against them with all the strength he could muster. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"p

Glenn laughed and thrust his whole weight on Duo, pressing him tightly against the wall, both their bodies touching hard. Duo yelped, and the man Duo had punched pinned his arms to his sides, glaring at him with blaring hazel eyes. Glenn growled as he took Duo's lips roughly, hard and fast enough to draw blood. He moved callused hands down his sides, aiming to lift the hem of the skirt...p

Duo squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed into the mouth covering his, jerking against the hands that held him against the cold bricks. Glenn's fingers slid lower, then lifted the red of his dress, massaging the inside of his thigh. Duo froze, waiting for it...p

Glenn suddenly started, pushing onto Duo with a huff. Duo yelped as Glenn's hand pushed up, grazing his groin roughly. Glenn slid down his body, moaning softly, and then suddenly collapsed onto the cold floor of the club. Duo felt his arms go free next, and he blinked confused amethyst eyes forward. A woman dressed all in black leather was pounding the living hell out of his attackers, sending them crawling away bruised and bleeding . She stepped forward and kicked at Glenn's limp unconscious body, then reached to cup Duo's soft cheek in the palm of her hand.p

"Are you alright?" her voice was deep and slightly nasal...something familiar...p

Duo gasped. "Heero!" he jumped forward and wrapped his naked arms around Heero's neck, and hesitant arms enveloped him tightly. Duo sniffed, then let a few sparkling tears of relief go fluttering to Heero's fragrant leather jacket. "Thank you..." he whispered.p

"What else could I do?"p

There was silence for a few blissful moments, the Duo pulled away to kiss his lover gently on the nose, making him sputter, blue eyes blinking rapidly. He then looked down at Glenn's crumpled form. He blinked thoughtfully.p

"What are we gonna do with him?" Duo asked. Heero smiled a teeny-tiny smile.p

"I could think of a few things you would enjoy."p

p

***

p

Wufei was cursing Nataku under his breath for dealing him such cards. Rowdy people were bombarding him every second, and from every angle. He just wanted to go home, get out of these *women's* clothes, and get some sleep. A particularly drunken middle-aged man pushed up against him next, pushing him into a blue-padded booth. He smiled and pushed Wufei down, crawling atop him. Wufei could only release a startled gasp as the man reached to touch him under his dress, pulling his thigh-highs down with an intent about as subtle as a pile of bricks released form a five-story window. p

"Get off!" he yelled, pushing the man successfully off of his bosom, the drunk landing with an indignant thump on the ground in a sprawled intoxicated heap. "You have no honor!"p

A few women and men laughed lightly at the sight, then moved on to have some more fun. Ha! Fun! This was a living hell! p

Suddenly his hand was caught in a larger, stronger one, and he was hefted gently to his unsure high-heeled feet. He stumbled momentarily, and was caught in those same arms and steadied by them. The scent of a richly spiced men's cologne wafted from the arms, and it calmed Wufei's heart rate a little. p

"Are you alright? Barbarians here, don't you agree?" the person's deep tenor asked. A sophisticated voice, rich with experience. Wufei sighed. Ahh...the voice of reason...p

"Hai...can you get me out of here? A friend...got me into this." he asked, looking up at the person who had helped him; handsome and erect, with sapphire pools for eyes and a thick mane of ginger hair. The man smiled and nodded sweetly, offering his elbow to Wufei.p

"But of coarse. My name is Treize. Treize Khushrenada. You?"p

Wufei hooked his own arm into the taller man's with complete comfort and no fear. "Chang Wufei." the man lifted an elegant brow at the obviously male name. Wufei pinked lightly as he walked out of the club with the man. "I'll explain it all to you, if you don't laugh."p

Treize released the Chinese youth and waited for his car to pull up, a beautiful creme colored Mercedes. He held the passenger door open for his pretty young date and waited until he had gotten in the driver's side before responding. "I'd love to hear anything you'd have to tell me."p

p

***

p

Quatre smiled happily and leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. The sweet, soft French music wafted about the air on violins and flutes, played live on a crystal-trimmed stage to the side of the huge room. Trowa sat across from him, smiling faintly, dressed in a black tailored suit, like a man should be. Quatre felt so much more comfortable too, in his black slacks and ruffled baby-blue poet's shirt.p

"Isn't that bad posture?" Trowa asked softly, reaching across the candlelit table to grasp one of Quatre's small hands in his own. They let their hands rest on the table, squeezing each other gently. Quatre shrugged.p

"Who cares? I'm just glad we could get out of there and find someplace more quiet and"--he smiled serenely--"private." Trowa smiled wider ever so slightly, placing his other hand atop the fingers already intertwined on the lacey tablecloth.p

"Aa."p

And then they leaned forward, with no regard whatsoever to the music makers around them in the extravagant restaurant...p.

...and kissed by flickering candlelight.p

p

***

p

Heero pulled the stolen limo to a halt, glancing in Duo's direction in the passenger's side. His lover was just bouncing with excitement, a slightly evil glint in his sparkling violet eyes.p

"Ready?" Heero asked.p

"Ready."p

The two scrambled out of the car, Duo laughing as he nearly fell flat on his face from a faltering step on his heels. Heero opened the trunk for him, and they both hefted the heavy unconscious body out and inside the Winner Mansion.p

p

***

p

Glenn groaned as he stirred, a pounding ache in his temples. He tried to sit up straight, trying to remember where he was...or where he had been last...p

The woman he remembered was straddling him as he cracked his eyes open. She was holding a pair of handcuffs. He squinted his eyes in the dim dark light, trying to take it all in, though he could barely see a thing.p

"Huh?" p

The woman leaned forward, whispering in a deep saultry voice into his ear. "Don't you remember me, Glenn?"p

He smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around her. Oh, yes, she must have been taken to his place by Victor and Josh. Now he was in his bed with that fox in the red dress. This was too good...p

The woman giggled and bit his ear, the meat of his throat, gently suckling his flesh before pulling away once again.p

"Touch me," she chuckled, arching her back to rub against his manhood. He was only too happy to comply, reaching up to cup what were surely perfect, rounded breasts of a beautiful woman...p

...what he found were the soft muscles of a man. He let out an exclamation as the lights suddenly went on. His eyes went saucer size as he looked at who was slung low over his hips. A man...with the long brown hair and those wide indigo eyes. He was smiling manicly, swinging the handcuffs on one boastful finger. "Glad you finally came to." he laughed. "Payback's a bitch, baby." p

Suddenly, a dark-eyed man reached out from the shadows and pressed hard on his jugular. The world went black.p

p

***

p

Duo grinned like an idiot as he watched the group of older women take their, *ahem*, property away. Duo fingered the wad of cash in his pocket and strode back up to the limo Heero was in, opening the door and climbing in. Heero lifted an eyebrow at him, smiling. Duo grinned wider and sat back in his seat. He gave a salute to the stars outside his window.p

"Have a great time in Las Vegas, Glenn! God, I love my birthday!"p

p

***

p

~owari~

Wufei's Outfit:

30's style hip waist black silk

pantyhose

black choker

simple black high heels

black bangles

hair is down

Quatre's Outfit:

white lace empire waist with soft sleeves with a silk shift

white flats

flat silver band necklace and earrings

hair is normal

Heero's Outfit:

tight black leather

boots

fishnet stockings

lots o jewelry

wig

Trowa's Outfit:

white ruffled blouse

long flowing black skirt with thigh high slits

black silver heeled stilettos

wig

Duo's Outfit:

red satin spaghetti strap

red satin overcoat that ends at the bust

open toe vinyl high heels

Nuriko's Outfit:

plush robin egg blue velvet strapless dress embroidered with black roses

black Chinese flats

Diamond earrings and pendant

Taaiskun's bracelets

hair is up in black diamond-studded clasp

Hotohori's Outfit:

black blazer

white poet's shirt

black slacks

dress shoes

hair is down


End file.
